Site Update June 21st 2013
This is site bug fixes and updates page that was posted on June 21st, 2013. News General *Sta.sh Writer and Comments (Beta Testers) Sta.sh Writer has been integrated into comments for Beta Testers! Sta.sh Writer allows rich text editing of literature and journal deviations on deviantART, and we are excited to expand this functionality to more areas of the site. The new "Add Media" button allows rich text editing and multiple other features to be employed on these comments. Not only does it improve on functionality that already exists in comments, it also pulls in the full power of the Sta.sh Writer application into your comments, revolutionizing creative communication. *Email Verification for Account Security Account security is something we take very seriously. In order to improve and ensure account security on deviantART, we've introduced a new notification in order to verify that your email address is still up to date. Occasionally, you may receive a notice asking if your registered email is still up-to-date. If we can verify that your email is still usable, then you can confirm this with one click. Otherwise, you will be prompted to update your email address from the page you are on. This is a safe and secure way to ensure that your account information is valid, should we need to contact you for any reason, or vice versa. Bug fixes General *Clicking the "Contribute to Group" button on the deviation page would sometimes take users to that Group's Gallery. *The "Submitting to:" folder menu in the "Contribute to Group" modal did not open. *Various issues with Commissions Widget and deviantART Points displays for logged out users were fixed. *For Firefox users, using control+click (command+click, for Mac users) and control+shift+click on a thumbnail in a deviant's Gallery would not open the deviation in a new tab. *'Limit' and 'Sold' stats were removed from the Commissions Widget. *Publicly displayed birth dates were incorrect for a small number of users. *After changing one's avatar from one's Profile Page, the pencil menu outline would still be visible. *There were some visual issues with error messages when submitting. *One could still visit More Like This results for deleted deviations. *When sharing a deviation on Twitter by using the Share button, the tweet would not include the artist's Twitter handle, even if they had their Twitter widget enabled. Sta.sh / Submit *For thumbnails of stacks where the top item is a Sta.sh Writer document, the thumbnail's title is no longer overridden by the stack's title. *When zooming in on an item in Sta.sh, browsing to the next one will keep the zoom preference. *Closed a loophole that allowed other users to view random Sta.sh item titles (but not any other content). Sta.sh Writer *Clicking on a stack in the sidebar could break the sidebar and not show the stack's contents. *The search box in the sidebar was not properly aligned after searching. *Pressing backspace sometimes wouldn't delete a thumbnail. *When editing an old Journal entry, the button still said "Submit Journal" instead of "Update". *When leaving a comment in Sta.sh, the Emoticons tab was selected initially, instead of the Conversation tab. *There were some visual issues, when previewing a comment in Sta.sh. *Image controls could continue to display if they were visible when a Sta.sh comment was submitted. See also *Original journal Category:Updates 2013